The present invention relates to a new and distinct Physalis variety designated ‘Queen’ and botanically known as Physalis alkekengi. This new Physalis variety was discovered in Toggraben, Germany in September 2007 and originated from an open pollination between the proprietary female parent ‘06-31’ (unpatented) and an un-named Physalis plant. The original seedling of the new variety was first asexually propagated by vegetative cuttings in Boijl and Aalsmeer, The Netherlands in 2008.
‘Queen’ was subsequently asexually propagated and underwent further testing in Boijl and Aalsmeer, The Netherlands for two years. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations via stolons and tissue culture.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this variety have not been applied for. ‘Queen’ has not been made publicly available or sold more than one year prior to the filing date of this application.